The OVERALL GOAL of this study is to obtain prevalence estimates of current and prior use of drugs by practicing U.S. dentists and dental students. The study is being conducted by the University of Kentucky in collaboration with the American Dental Association (ADA), the American Association of Dental Schools (AADS), the University of South Florida (USF), and the American Medical Association (AMA). The SPECIFIC AIMS are to obtain prevalence estimates of current and prior use of alcohol, tobacco and ten other drugs, including nitrous oxide, by general practitioners and specialists and by dental students. Data on drug use by dentists will be obtained from a stratified random sample of U.S. dentists in practice (N = approximately 137,817). Three strata of dentists have been defined from which the samples will be drawn. A total of 8,000 professionally active dentists will be sampled, with 2,666 dentists being drawn randomly from each of the three strata. General dentists will comprise one stratum (N=2,666). The eight dental specialty groups have been combined into two equal strata; Specialists Category I: Oral & Maxillofacial Surgeons, Pediatric Dentists, and Periodontists (N=2,667) and Specialists Category II: Endodontists, Orthodontists, Prosthodontists, Oral Pathologists, and Public Health Dentists (N=2,667). The ADA Bureau of Economic and Behavioral Research will draw the samples of general practitioners and specialists from the 1992 ADA masterfile of dentists. The ADA will also conduct the survey of dentists, including initial mailing, follow-up mailings, and telephone contact. The University of Kentucky will be responsible for analyzing the data. Data on dental students will be obtained by surveying all dental students (N = approximately 15,000) enrolled during the 1993-94 academic year in the 54 U.S. dental schools that are located in 33 states. academic year. Currently, women represent about 35 percent of dental students and minority ethnic groups about 30 percent. Surveying all dental students will provide a national dental cohort that can be followed longitudinally during their professional careers. The study design and survey instruments will be comparable to the recent national surveys of drug use by medical students (Baldwin et al., 1991), resident physicians, (Hughes et al., 1991), and physicians (Hughes et al, 1992). Close collaboration will be maintained with the ADA, AADS, USF, and AMA to enhance the conduct of the study and to insure comparability with the medical students and physicians studies. Our collaboration with these national organizations will also insure that study findings and recommendations will have the greatest benefits possible on the dental profession and dental education. Data from this study will be used to construct drug and alcohol curriculum materials for dental education and to develop new approaches for detection, early intervention and treatment of dentists.